


Empty Bottles

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Know Thy Self [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, One Shot Collection, So much kissing, too much kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: 50 kisses in 50 ficlets from my Tumblr
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Know Thy Self [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953133
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompts here: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

The first time it happened, Booker startled awake violently enough to wake everyone in the safehouse, guns drawn, bodies tense, eyes steady. The embarrassment of it didn’t go away until much later, until Nile had shot him half a dozen amused looks throughout the day, telling him it was alright, that she didn’t blame him.

He knew the others were playing dumb…well except Nicky if his smug little smile was anything to go off of, the others he wasn’t so sure. Still, the second time it happened, more cautiously then the first, he was already awake and didn’t allow himself to react.

It had been a very long time since someone had so openly showed their affection for him, in a way that wasn’t brotherly. This thing was still so new, enough to make him afraid because he shouldn’t feel this strongly, no matter how long he’d known her. Those thoughts didn’t stop his heart from racing at the first touch of Nile’s lips, moving carefully along the length of his jaw.

There was no intent behind it. Nile wasn’t one to like an audience and they were curled up in a too small bed, the mattress lumpy and uncomfortable in the latest safehouse. They were surrounded by their family, but that didn’t seem to stop her from shifting and pressing kisses higher up his cheek, bypassing his mouth completely.

Laying there while Nile seemed to explore his face with her lips, fingers brushing along his throat and his other cheek, he felt his eyes begin to sting. He didn’t dare open them, afraid of the tears that might otherwise fall, because it was so gentle, so loving, that it reminded him of a very long time ago and the last woman he’d loved.

It wasn’t a bad thing.

Plush lips barely grazed his eyelids, one delicate kiss at time and of course she knew he was awake, so he let a smile spread over his lips. She tapped his cheek and he knew she wanted to see him, and he was loathed to deny her anything, so he opened his eyes and let her see.

Nile had an intensity about her that made you pay attention. He had noticed it that first night when they ate dinner, even when she said nothing, there were a million things going on in her head, evaluating, deciding, thinking.

She didn’t say anything, this time.

No, she just offered him a half smile, her sleepy eyes looking at him with such fondness that he felt himself unable to speak, even to say what burned inside him.

_I love you._

She kissed him, a short, simple touch, and Booker felt like he was coming home.


	2. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A small fleeting kiss-which is followed by a passionate hungry kiss

The sanctuary they found themselves in was small and dirty, had clearly not seen visitors for many years. Sure, Nile could admit that it was easy to defend and almost impossible to find, given the fact it had taken them eight months of searching…but that didn’t mean she had to like it. If anything, the cramped location forced them out into the world more often then it should, if only to get some fresh air and see the sunlight.

As it was, only her and Booker were standing in the small kitchenette, talking and laughing because nobody trusted the couch which smelled more like mold then fabric. In retrospect, she shouldn’t have been the least bit surprised, not with how the past few months had gone, not when he looked at her with that easy, wide smile and a knowing gaze.

Still, when he leaned over mid laugh and pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to her lips, she was startled. Her mind came to a full stop, because that was Booker who had just kissed her as though it was nothing, as though it was the simplest thing in the world and was now looking at her with furrow between his brows.

Nile licked her lips, wanting to find a trace of him there, to prove that she hadn’t just imagined it. Booker followed the movement, his eyes suddenly fixated and that was enough to make her grin as she reached out and curled her fingers in his hair, yanking him closer. Naturally, Booker stumbled into her, pushing her back against the counter but she didn’t care, already reaching up to kiss him again.

This kiss was not like the one before, not when Booker groaned into her mouth like a dying man, setting her heart galloping. Nile licked her way into his mouth, exploring, tasting, and reveling in the way his beard scratched against her skin, just a touch too rough. It was broken only a minute later when he lifted her onto the counter, her legs parting easily, and a laugh falling from her lips.

Their eyes met and then Booker was chuckling in kind, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth again and again. Something in her stomach seemed to flutter, a wave of emotion rising up inside her as she pulled him closer, always closer.


	3. Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A breathy demand: "Kiss me."

It was raining, the quiet pitter patter against the umbrella the only sound in the otherwise abandoned town square. Booker had a tight grip on the handle, trying to fend off the spray that came with the occasional gust of wind. He wouldn’t mind getting a little wet, not at all, except Nile was standing next to him, eyes closed and a small smile spread over her lips and he can’t bring himself to let the chilly water break her out of her quiet contemplation.

The moment the rain had started, she had hopped up from the couch, an almost childlike gleam in her eye and Booker had been quick to follow before Nicky could offer. Not that he would, not since he and Nile had started this delicate little thing. He was just happy she didn’t want to go by herself, there never seemed to be enough privacy these days.

Leaning back against the fountain, Booker was mindful of how he angled his body to keep Nile out of the rain but if she noticed she didn’t say anything. Instead, she reached out and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it softly, inhaling deeply at the same time.

He knew what she was smelling, the rain on the wet pavement, a universal smell. Booker had never noticed until she mentioned it, until they’d been going through the market, ducking beneath café awnings and he spotted a glossiness in her eyes. When she closed her eyes like this and got all quiet it was because she was reminded of being back home, sitting on the front porch while it rained.

Booker fervently hoped that this small thing would never fade for her.

His own gaze drifted over the dark windows and empty alleyways, weary as he often was these days that their pursuers might have found them. It was instinctual and maybe a little silly given the fact that neither of them could die but he found himself understanding Nicky and Joe more and more these days.

“Booker,” startled he looked back at Nile only to find her watching him with a familiar soft smile. He knew what the next words would be, having known her this long and very used to the glint in her eyes. “Kiss me.”

He grinned, unable to help himself at the quiet command, at the way she squeezed his hand again, painfully earnest. Booker leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, barely there only for her to surge forward, arms wrapping firmly around his neck. The umbrella slipped, and they decidedly didn’t care, as he simply held her close, lips moving gently against hers.

It was broken when Nile snatched the umbrella out of his hand and took a step back, a teasing smile on her lips as she promptly turned on her heal and ran. Booker stared after her for a long moment, a simple kind of joy settling deep in his gut, and then he gave chase to the sound of her laughter.


	4. Where Two Ends Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and another kiss

They were pinned down.

Nile cursed as she emptied yet another round at the men who had slowly boxed them in. It was a stupid move, she knew that, but she was so damn frustrated she’d happily take the loss of a few bullets. In silence, Booker handed her another clip, his lips pressed tight together as he shifted onto one knee and popped up over the counter.

He fired off five shots in rapid succession before ducking as a bullet flew centimeters above his head, “I got four.”

Nile clenched her jaw, took a deep breath and went for around the edge of the table. In seconds, she spotted at least 6 guys scurrying into the room and it wasn’t going to be long before the bastards got creative and gassed them out or something.

She managed to hit three.

“Where are they!?” she hissed as several shots were unloaded at them.

Booker shook his head, yanked his backpack close and started rummaging, “they’re coming, and if they are too late, well…”

Nile stared as he pulled out what looked like a homemade bomb, though infinitely better then the ones they stumbled upon in Afghanistan. She had a feeling that thing was just as likely to tear them up as it was to kill the men on the other side of the room.

“Last resort,” she declared before firing at one of the ones trying to creep closer.

He shrugged but he was smiling, and Nile knew they were going to end up needing to use it. Ideally, they’d hold off for a little while longer in the vain hope the others would get to them soon.

Booker moved to take his turn just as Nile was coming down. Only, in the last second, the very thing she’d been afraid of was fired at them. The sound was like fucking thunderclap because of the metal everywhere in the small kitchen and she was already tackling Booker, flattening him against the floor.

He was clearly surprised by the impact, his hands coming up to grip her waist and Nile could tell it took him way too long to decide whether to hold her there or push her away. In the end, the sound of something catching fire had him rolling with a firm kick to the ground,, and she found herself squeezed into a small space between the industrial fridge and the wall as flames from the stove shot out.

Without thinking, she tried to move, to catch sight of the chaos to figure out their next plan of attack but she didn’t account for the tight fit and suddenly, her lips were brushing against Booker’s. All at once she became very aware of the hard line of his body against hers, his hands clutching her to him hard enough to bruise, and the almost awed look in his eyes.

Nile wasn’t stupid, she knew that hadn’t been a real kiss, was nothing more then an accident…but that didn’t keep her from wishing it had been something else, something more. From the look on Booker’s face, it seemed like she might not be the only one. The thought was a strange one, because this was Sebastien, the man whom she’d quietly been growing to love as the years wore on and they found themselves becoming closer.

Booker swallowed thickly, “we’ve got to move.”

Just like that, the moment was broken, even as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from their hiding spot. He leaned down and scooped up his bag and Nile realized that there was a hole in the wall leading to a hallway. Sure, it was surrounded by fire but that wasn’t a big deal for them.

They escaped just as someone managed to recover from the explosion and fire at them, missing by a wide margin. Nile couldn’t help but notice Booker still had her hand firmly in his grasp as they made their way toward one of the emergency exits.

The moment they stepped outside and into the fresh air, Nile swung them around and pushed Booker back against the brick wall. His brows were furrowed in confusion but she did not give a damn as she leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips, a real kiss this time, one she hoped showed him just how serious she was about it.

When she pulled away, only seconds later, Booker was staring at her wide-eyed and a little awed just like before. Nile levelled him with a stern glare, “now is not the time or place but we are talking about this.”

Gunshots kept him from replying but Nile didn’t miss the flash of a smile on his lips as they ran.


End file.
